Megapets
Megapets are robots desinged to look and behave like pet ponies in World of Colts. The Megapets currently in World of Colts are Genza, Playmo, Treda, Dessi, Rokku, Rollu, Gawatch, Nindi, and YouTube. Megapet Traits Megapets are programmed to behave exactly like animals. Currently, every finished Megapet has done it's job. Like normal pet ponies, Megapets speak like Pokemon, only being able to speak their name, such as Nindi saying "Nin nindeh!" or something similar. They are also interactive with others depening on the personality given. Control Mode All Megapets have a "Control Mode," which puts the Megapet in full control by the pony holding the controller, which should be the owner of the Megapets. In this mode, the Megapet's eyes glow green along with their antennae "tail," they become completely robotic, and they only do what the controller tells them. They can still talk, but they don't say much unless the controller tells them to speak, but even then they can only speak normal pet language. Megapets can also be voice controlled. Just tell them what you want them to do and they will respond, though they cannot compute all commands, and will usually just beep when they cannot perform a certain task. The controller has several buttons to use. * POWER - Shuts down/starts up the Megapet * POSITION - Makes the Megapet sit or stand. * RETURN - Makes the Megapet return to the area where the control signal is. * ACTIVATE/DEACTIVATE - Activate/Deactivates Control Mode. * PLAYBACK - This button is only on the back of YouTube's controller, and this activates his exclusive "Playback Mode" Abilities and Traits Certain Megapets have certain abilities. Genza, Playmo, Gawatch and Nindi's Video Game Abilities and Traits Being based off of video game systems, Genza, Playmo, Gawatch and Nindi have abilities and traits relevant of their original systems. Genza, who was built with not only Megapet parts, but also some parts of a Sega Genesis, has a cartridge slot on her helmet that you can insert a Genesis cartridge into it and the pallette on her eyes will change (the default is Green Hill Zone from the first Sonic the Hedgehog game) and she can play the music from the game. Playmo, being built from an original Playstation, can load not only PS1 games, but CDs as well. Along with this, all of Playmo's memories are saved on a memory card. If the memory card is removed, he will forget everything except for his name. Gawatch has a screen on his chest that plays the Game & Watch game Ball. The progress made in the game will change depending on his mood. If Gawatch is happy, the game will show positive progress. If Gawatch is angry, the game will show negative progress. Nindi was built with some parts of an old Nintendo Entertainment System along with some parts used to build Megapets. As a result, Nindi works similarly to an NES. If you stick a NES cartridge into the slot in his helmet-like head, the color scheme in his eyes will change (the default is reminiscent of the first Super Mario game) and he can play the music from the game inside. He also has a controller port on his side. While normal controllers will not work, plugging in a NES Zapper will work. Aiming the Zapper and "shooting" a "blast" will have Nindi chase the area where the "blast" was "shot," similarly to how a cat reacts to a laser pointer. Rokku and Rollu's Mega Busters Rokku and Rollu can morph their right front paws into Mega Busters, which lets them shoot harmless pellets, that only slightly bother others. YouTube's Playback Mode YouTube has the ability to project YouTube online videos from his eyes. This is a mode that is exclusive to only YouTube, Playback Mode. Bugs and Glitches Like all robots, and electronics in general, Megapets suffer from glitches from time to time. The most common is the "Spaz Glitch" which causes the Megapet to shake their heads like crazy, moving their paws up and down constantly, their eyes and antennae blinking random colors, and them repeating speech similar to a repeating record. The only way to stop glitches is by pressing both the Power and Control Mode Activation buttons on the Megapet's controller at the same time to have it force shutdown. Gallery Rollu.png|Rollu Rokku.png|Rokku Gawatch.png|Gawatch Nindi.png|Nindi Youtubepony2.png|YouTube Nindicontroller.png|Nindi's Controller gawatchcontroller.png|Gawatch's Controller rokkucontroller.png|Rokku's Controller rollucontroller.png|Rollu's Controller Youtubescontroller.png|YouTube's Controller Gawatch and Nindi in Control Mode.png|Gawatch and Nindi in Control Mode Rokku and Rollu in Control Mode.png|Rokku and Rollu in Control Mode Youtubecontrolmode.png|YouTube in Control Mode What's Wrong With My Friend.png|Rollu in Control Mode in front of Rubra Category:Pet Ponies Category:Robots